


tumblr prompts/drabbles

by spacejames



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Multi, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejames/pseuds/spacejames
Summary: a collection of all my tumblr prompts, which can be found at space-saihara.tumblr.com
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. a “please don’t go” hug ; komahina

After all this time, Hinata thinks, Komaeda shouldn’t still be capable of surprising him; but _should_ doesn’t mean he’s any less taken aback when Komaeda pulls him into an embrace.

It’s not the first time Hinata has seen Komaeda like this, a shaking, gasping wreck, crumpled on the floor near the bed he couldn’t even make it to. It’s not the first time Hinata has helped Komaeda through a panic attack, gripped his icy hands and instructed him on how to breathe, soothing murmurs of _in, out, in, out,_ until Komaeda’s heaving sobs quieted into little hitching breaths. It’s not even the first time they’ve hugged.

But it is the first time that Komaeda has initiated it. It’s the first time that, instead of sitting on the edge of his bed with that awful, vacant look in his eyes, he’s met Hinata’s gaze after the panic has subsided. It’s the first time he’s said anything other than a polite, distant _no, thank you, Hinata-kun_ when Hinata asked if he needed anything else before leaving.

It’s the first time that, instead of telling Hinata to leave, Komaeda has asked him to stay.

The hug, when it comes, is inelegant, messy, imperfect. Komaeda’s fingers are cold even through Hinata’s shirt, grabbing fistfuls of the fabric and clinging desperately. One of his arms curls around Hinata’s neck; the other wraps around his back, pinning Hinata’s arm to his side; his face is buried in the crook of Hinata’s neck, his eyelashes—still damp from his tears—brushing against Hinata’s skin.

Hinata doesn’t know how to react, at first. He stands awkwardly still, Komaeda’s arms flung around him, blinking in surprise for perhaps a moment longer than he should. Then, tentatively, he lifts his arms, returning the embrace, resting his hands lightly on Komaeda’s back.

“Please don’t go,” Komaeda whispers. He’s trembling all over, his body feeling fragile in Hinata’s arms, like he could shatter at the slightest wrong touch. His voice shakes, too, brimming with a tentative hope, a desperation that Hinata could not even try to put a name to. “Please stay, Hinata-kun.”

Slowly, Hinata lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, his arms tightening around Komaeda and drawing him in closer. A shudder goes through Komaeda, and he all but collapses against Hinata’s chest, like a marionette with all its strings cut, limp with relief. It makes Hinata’s chest feel tight, a lump rising in his throat; how long has it been since Komaeda has allowed someone to hold him like this? To truly comfort him?

“Please,” Komaeda breathes again, and Hinata realizes he hasn’t responded.

“Okay,” he murmurs, rubbing a gentle hand up and down Komaeda’s back. “Okay. I’ll stay.”

And he does.


	2. “smile. fake a laugh. anything.” ; shuzuru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan kamukura/saihara or die

Despite the general consensus of his classmates, Saihara has never found Kamukura Izuru’s cool demeanor to be off-putting. Those piercing crimson eyes and that expressionless face, along with Kamukura’s general dislike of social interaction and their tendency to speak in clipped, disinterested sentences, combine to create a person that most of Saihara’s friends generally steer clear of; opinions on Kamukura range from morbidly curious (Amami) to active dislike (Chabashira) to downright fear (Kiibo, due to an unfortunate interaction late at night in the dining hall), but no matter what any one individual opinion might be, they all seem to have come to a silent agreement to just... not bother Kamukura. 

With the way things pan out, Saihara ends up being the only one in his class who’s actually made any sort of effort to befriend Kamukura. Sure, they’re generally cold and unfriendly, but Saihara would be a liar if he claimed his own social skills left nothing to be desired. And while Kamukura’s blunt manner of speaking and, ah, _eccentric_ behavior certainly took Saihara aback at first, he’s more than gotten used to it by now. Sometimes he even finds it endearing, in a way. The point is, since the very beginning, Saihara has never been _upset_ by the way Kamukura expresses themself. 

At least, not until now.

It’s not a good day. There’s a knot in the pit of Saihara’s stomach that won’t fade, a light buzzing that he finds impossible to ignore. Saihara doesn’t have bad anxiety days like this often, which means it hits even harder when it happens, when he goes spiraling around and around in his head until he’s sick of his own thoughts. 

He knows Kamukura notices. Of course they do; Kamukura notices everything. Saihara doesn’t miss the way their eyes track the small tremors in his hands and the hunch of his shoulders. Sometimes he thinks about how Kamukura could easily reach into his chest and pull those feelings right out of him, could lay out every single one of Saihara’s anxieties, and they just choose not to. Normally, it wouldn’t bother him—Saihara is usually content to let things like that go unspoken, and Kamukura doesn’t ask. 

But today it makes him feel jittery and uncomfortable, shifting under Kamukura’s analytical gaze. The idea of being _seen_ makes Saihara’s skin crawl. 

(Which begs the question of why he even sought out Kamukura in the first place, if he didn’t want to be seen, but.)

Saihara fidgets, sitting across from Kamukura, playing with a loose thread on the hem of his jacket. They’ve both been quiet for a while, the silence seeming to stretch on endlessly, and with every passing moment Saihara feels the coil of tension in his chest wind tighter. It’s oppressive, heavy, and he itches to break it. 

“Your heart rate is elevated,” Kamukura says, abruptly. It surprises Saihara enough that it takes him a moment to process the words. 

“Sorry.” The apology falls from his lips, reflexive. 

Kamukura tilts their head. “It is fine.” They pause. “You are anxious.” It’s not a question. 

Averting his gaze, Saihara shifts again, winding the thread around his index finger. “Yes,” he says, doesn’t bother denying it. It would be nice, he thinks, a touch bitterly, if they would ask. That way, he might be able to pretend that they care. 

In response, they hum, but are silent otherwise. It grates on Saihara’s nerves, and before he can stop himself, he’s opening his mouth again. 

“You know, saying it like that is almost worse than not saying anything at all.”

Kamukura looks at him. “What do you mean?”

Frowning, Saihara tugs at the thread, feeling it dig into his skin where it’s wrapped around his finger. “I don’t know. Never mind.” 

There’s another pause. “You are free to share what you’re thinking, Saihara.”

“That’s the thing,” Saihara exhales. Frustration rises up in his chest, a flare of heat. “Why don’t you ask, instead of just... making a statement?”

Kamukura’s expression doesn’t change. “Hm. Are you angry?”

“No.” He is, a little bit, and he’s not even really sure why. He knows what Kamukura is like. He shouldn’t be getting mad about this. “It’s just—it feels impersonal, is all. Like you don’t care.” God, he hates how pathetic that sounds. Like he’s begging for reassurance that he’s not going to get. 

“I see,” says Kamukura. 

A beat, in which Saihara waits for Kamukura to continue. They do not. 

The thread snaps off the hem of Saihara’s jacket. He’s shaking worse, he realizes. “So tell me you care,” he says, and the tremor is in his voice now, too. “Ask if I’m okay. Get upset. Get angry. Smile. Fake a laugh. Anything. Show some emotion for once.” He swallows around the lump that’s starting to rise in his throat. “I just—”

He regrets the words the moment they leave his mouth, because he knows that, if they wanted to, Kamukura could emulate an emotional response. It would be believable, too, a perfect imitation, and that’s the worst part. Would a lie hurt more than cold, apathetic honesty? 

At this point, Saihara isn’t sure. 

Kamukura is quiet for several moments. When Saihara looks up at them, he thinks he sees the faintest crease between their brows, but it’s gone in an instant, as though it was never there. “I was not aware this bothered you,” they say.

Saihara presses the heels of his palms against his eyes, breathing deeply. “It—it doesn’t,” he says, and his voice breaks a little. “At least, not usually. I...” 

“Would you like me to? Pretend, that is.” Kamukura’s voice is as even as ever, showing no signs that Saihara’s words ruffled them, and Saihara feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Kamukura isn’t a judgmental person, but Saihara thinks he would prefer judgement over indifference. 

He shakes his head. “No,” he says, “no, I don’t... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—” His throat feels tight. The brief flare of anger is already dimming, leaving behind a dark, sticky sort of guilt. 

“Saihara,” Kamukura says, so quietly that he isn’t sure if he imagined it. 

Suddenly, the last thing Saihara wants is to be here, in this room, crying in front of Kamukura. He stands, roughly wiping his eyes. “I think I should leave,” he says unsteadily, breath hitching on an aborted sob. “I’ll—I’ll see you later, Kamukura-kun.”

When Saihara leaves, Kamukura doesn’t stop him. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> you can reach me on tumblr at [space-james](https://space-james.tumblr.com/) or on my danganronpa sideblog [space-saihara](space-saihara)! i’m usually accepting requests :-)


End file.
